


Liquid Savour

by Nocturnalmind7



Series: Civilization Reborn [1]
Category: Original Work, Terminator - All Media Types
Genre: Animated GIFs, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnalmind7/pseuds/Nocturnalmind7
Summary: In the aftermath of a hellish war, A new leader rises





	Liquid Savour

 

**She will bring forth a new future and remake the world in her image and the remains of Civilization will worship her for it**

**She is Humanity's new messiah**

**"** _Follow me, humans, For I will lead this world towards perfection. Worship me and be greatly rewarded."_


End file.
